


Занят

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Series: February 14 [4]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Как достать начальство и развлечься?





	Занят

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Booked](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/351678) by lillypuff. 



> Саюки не принадлежат ни автору, ни тем более, переводчику.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Переводилось в подарок для Chisako.

\- Ты чего улыбаешься? - спросил Тенпо, глядя поверх книги, которую читал.  
\- Да так, ничего особенного, - ответил Кенрен, не прекращая указанного действия.  
\- Не отвертишься. Даже не глядя на тебя, я чувствую эту твою ухмылку. - Улыбка же Тенпо свидетельствовала о том, что его терпение на исходе. - Кого ты достал на этот раз?  
\- Ну, я уверен, ты сам скоро узнаешь.  
Тенпо в ответ просто уткнулся в книгу.  
\- В чем проблема, фельдмаршал? - Слова прозвучали язвительно и насмешливо.  
Кенрен подошел к мужчине, сидящему на полу среди пыльных книг, хотя мог поклясться, что он их все чистил и убирал на днях.  
\- Я думал, тебе нравится, когда я раздражаю других. Разве не поэтому ты отпустил меня поразвлечься?  
\- Иногда ты умудряешься перестараться, - вздохнул Тенпо.  
Кенрен присел на корточки перед фельдмаршалом и пристроил подбородок на книге, которую читал Тенпо. Тот даже не поднял взгляд.  
\- Тенпо, мне правда жаль. Если бы я знал, что есть какая-то определенная методика доведения старших по званию до белого каления, я бы четко следовал инструкции.  
\- Генерал, ваш сарказм не уместен.  
Кенрен вздохнул и слегка надавил на книгу, опуская ее.  
\- Знаешь, мог бы хоть посмотреть на меня, раз уж так пытаешься испортить мне настроение.  
Тенпо метнул на него убийственный взгляд.  
\- Так лучше?  
\- О, гораздо! - закатил глаза Кенрен.   
Их лица были так близко, и Кенрену неимоверно хотелось наклониться и сорвать поцелуй, но что-то во взгляде Тенпо удержало его от этого шага.  
\- Ты правда так зол на меня?  
Тенпо открыл уже рот, собираясь ответить, но тут раздался стук в дверь.  
\- Ха, даже быстрее, чем я ожидал, - ухмыльнулся Кенрен.  
Тенпо откинул голову назад, упираясь затылком в книжный шкаф, и вздохнул. Кенрен сел, наконец, на пол перед ним и прошептал "Прости меня", наклоняясь и подкрепляя извинение жестким поцелуем. Он закрыл глаза, предвкушая ощущение теплых и твердых губ Тенпо под своими, но как-то в этот раз они показались ему более... шершавыми? Открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что пылко прижимается губами к кожаной обложке "Искусства войны" Сунь Цзы, которую читал Тенпо. Из-за книги раздался тихий смешок.   
\- Попытка не пытка, но в твое раскаяние я не верю, - улыбнулся Тенпо, поднимаясь на ноги и подавая Кенрену книгу, которую он только что соблазнял. - Подожди меня здесь.  
\- Да, сэр.  
Тенпо только фыркнул в ответ, направляясь к двери, в которую вновь постучали. Кенрен взглянул на книгу. Отпечатки его губ все еще были видны на обложке. Засмеявшись, он кинул книгу в угол комнаты, зная, что там она и останется до следующей уборки, которую придется делать опять ему же.  
Кенрен поудобнее устроился у книжного шкафа, опираясь на него и чувствую тепло, еще оставшееся от фельдмаршала. Он прислушался к разговору и уловил злой, раздраженный голос Годжуна, но слов не разобрал. Кенрен подумал, что ему, в общем-то, и не нужно было, потому что он и так знал причину визита командующего Западной армией.  
Через пару минут дверь закрылась и раздались шаги Тенпо. Когда он нарисовался в дверях кабинета, на его лице была широкая ухмылка, шокировавшая Кенрена.  
\- Это был Годжун? - он и так знал, что да, но остальные вопросы вылетели у него из головы.  
\- Да, Годжун, - Тенпо шел к нему, все так же ухмыляясь, и Кенрен поневоле задумался, а не стало ли его поведение последней каплей. - Кенрен, а ты правда сказал Литотену, что он получит желаемое, если будет так обращаться с Натаку?  
\- Ну, я сказал ему это не лично, но в пределах слышимости, - робко улыбнулся Кенрен.  
Тенпо рассмеялся.  
\- Кенрен Тайшо, у вас никакого уважения к вышестоящим! Я порой поражаюсь, как у меня только получается выгородить тебя перед всеми, но, признаться честно, не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.   
Кенрен посмотрел на Тенпо, одновременно изумленный и приятно удивленный словами маршала. Тенпо нечасто выражал свои чувства по поводу их отношений вне постели, да и там это не были слова, в общем-то...  
\- Тебе лучше?  
\- Да мне и так было неплохо, но сейчас просто обалденно! - он широко ухмыльнулся Кенрену, присаживаясь на корточки перед генералом так же, как тот сидел пару минут назад. Однако, в отличие от Кенрена, Тенпо совершенно не колебался с поцелуем. Когда они разомкнули губы, Кенрен неуверенно посмотрел на своего фельдмаршала.  
\- Итак, каково наказание на этот раз?  
Тенпо коварно улыбнулся:  
\- Годжун сказал, что решать мне.  
Кенрен удивленно приподнял брови, съезжая по книжному шкафу на пол.  
\- Ну, ты знаешь, по-моему, у меня встреча. Не хотелось бы пропустить. Я все же генерал и все такое. Мне пора идти....  
Тенпо решительно покачал головой и посерьезнел:  
\- Тебя кто-нибудь заменит. Ты занят на ближайшую пару дней.  
\- А черт!


End file.
